User interfaces, including graphical user interfaces (GUI), can fail to be responsive to user inputs when the underlying data is not available for display to the user when such data is requested. This is especially true of a system where all of the underlying data required for display to the user resides in a centralized data store and multiple services need access to read and modify the data. Also, if the system is configured such that the GUI data model for the user interface display data is designed such that only one service at a time can access the data model, then immediate access is even more inhibited. Ideally, when the user accesses a page of data, such as a web page, on the GUI, immediate access and generation of that page using the data stored in the data model is expected. However, if other services are using the data model, the GUI may need to wait until those services have finished accessing the data model before the GUI can access the data model. This sometimes results in delays in retrieving data that make a GUI seem slow and result in a poor user experience. Thus, a need exists for a scheme that provides a solution that balances the need for a responsive GUI with the need to report accurate data.